1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable composition that can be readily cured by allowing it to stand at room temperature or heating, and particularly to a composition capable of producing a cured product with good solvent resistance, chemical resistance and heat resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, so-called room temperature curable compositions that can be stably stored with flowability being maintained under closed conditions but can be cured by the action of moisture in the atmosphere at room temperature to produce a rubberlike elastomeric product, are known. The curable compositions are extensively used as sealing materials, coating materials or adhesives in the fields of the construction industry, machine industry or electrical industry.
However, the known room temperature curable compositions can not produce cured products excellent in all of the properties of solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and cold resistance. For example, the room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions can form cured products having good heat resistance and cold resistance, but they are not satisfactory in solvent resistance and chemical resistance. The other room temperature curable compositions form cured products having poor heat resistance.